ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Blitzwolfer
"Benwolf" redirects here. For the episode see Benwolf (Episode). Benwolf |backcolor = 324656 |textcolor = 849098 |home-planet = Luna Lobo}} Blitzwolfer, formerly known as Benwolf, is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Loboan from Anur Transyl's moon, Luna Lobo in the Anur System. Appearance Blitzwolfer's appearance is based on a werewolf. He has grey fur, a long flowing mane, and a large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. The inside of his mouth is green. Blitzwolfer wore the original Omnitrix symbol on his lower stomach in the original series. In Ultimate Alien, Blitzwolfer's mane and tail were black. He retained the same clothing from the original series, his mouth was white and red inside, and he wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Blitzwolfer has got a new green suit, collar and green wristbands. He now has four claws instead of three. He now has a green tongue and a white belt. His Omnitrix symbol is located on the collar above his fur. Blitzwolfer's 11 year-old Omniverse design is almost the same as his 16 year-old design. His suit is all white, including the collar, and his wristbands are black. BenwolfStage1.png|First stage of Blitzwolfer's transformation Benwolf Stage 2.png|Second stage of Blitzwolfer's transformation Benwolf Stage 3.png|Third stage of Blitzwolfer's transformation Benwolf_omniverse_young.png|11 year-old Blitzwolfer in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Blitzwolfer can emit a powerful green ultrasonic howl by opening his quadra-hinged muzzle. This can either cause considerable damage to his targets, reflect incoming projectiles, or propel himself upward like a rocket booster. He has enhanced senses of smelling and hearing, as well as enhanced agility, speed, stamina, jumping, durability and strength. He also has extraordinary night vision. Blitzwolfer also has formidable claws and fangs. Additionally, the claws on his feet can grasp like his hands, much like Kickin Hawk. Weaknesses Like most Earth canines, he can't handle loud noises, like that of giant bells, because of his sensitive hearing, as seen in An American Benwolf in London. History Ben 10 *Blitzwolfer first appeared in Benwolf. After the Omnitrix was scratched by the Yenaldooshi, it got stuck between Active Mode and Capture Mode, making Ben turn into Blitzwolfer slowly. Wes thought Ben was turning into a Yenaldooshi because he was bitten by it as Wildvine. However, after the Omnitrix symbol appeared on his stomach, they realized that they were dealing with an alien werewolf. Blitzwolfer turned back to Ben due to the time-out after he saved Max and Wes from a lava flow. Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Blitzwolfer was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Omniverse *In An American Benwolf in London, Blitzwolfer was used to battle the Forever Ninja and save Kai from falling off of Big Ben. *In Catfight, Blitzwolfer was used to fight Nyancy Chan. *In Secret of Dos Santos, Blitzwolfer defeated the Jungle Guardian. *In A New Dawn, Blitzwolfer appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances Ben 10 *''Benwolf'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''An American Benwolf in London'' (first re-appearance) *''Catfight'' *''Secret of Dos Santos'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Comics *Pleasant Dreams Online Games *Omnitrix Unleashed * Ben 10: Game Creator Naming and Translations Toys *Blitzwolfer 4" (original) *Alien creation mini figure Blitzwolfer and Wildvine Etymology *The name Blitzwolfer is a parody of the CNN newscast, "The Situation Room With Wolf Blitzer." Trivia *Kai is fond of Blitzwolfer. **According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Kai thinks Blitzwolfer is cute in a pet like way. *In a former FusionFall Halloween event, Dracula sold the outfits of Blitzwolfer along with the rest of the Halloween trio. *11 year-old Blitzwolfer replaces Rath in the opening intro at the beginning of Ben 10: Omniverse's Arc 5 "Galactic Monsters". **He also replaces Four Arms (in the part alongside Eye Guy, Ripjaws, and Snare-oh). *Blitzwolfer is the last alien from the original series to appear in Omniverse. *In An American Benwolf in London, Ben renamed Benwolf to Blitzwolfer after seeing Wolf Blitzer on television. * In Catfight, it is revealed that Nyancy Chan and her cats are afraid of Blitzwolfer. * Blitzwolfer was designed by Steven Choi.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121338673524 References Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Anur System Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males